


Bad Boy or Hipster

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hipsters, M/M, Roommates, The Haus, « IM SO GLAD THIS TAG ALREADY EXISTS BLESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: Nursey tries to convince Dex that SMH already has a bad boy. Dex disagrees.takes place after 4.07 - Haze by Hazewest. can also be read as slash or gen.





	Bad Boy or Hipster

**Author's Note:**

> this was written immediately after haze by hazewest was released but i never got to post it. figured now is better than never, especially after seeing the shenanigans these hausmates get up to in 4.08 *u*
> 
> thanks to [skiddly-bop](http://skiddly-bop.tumblr.com/) for the beta :D all other mistakes are mine.

“I can’t believe Bully is trying to take my place as the bad boy,” Nurse complains as he takes a seat at the kitchen table one afternoon.

At the sink, Will shoots him a look, eyebrow quirked with confusion. “Bad boy?” he repeats, perplexed.

“Well, yeah,” Nursey replies as Will rolls up his sleeves to wash his hands, “because I’m the bad boy of the team.”

Will looks over his shoulder to give Nursey another confused look. “ _You._ The bad boy.”

Nursey nods, as if it’s supposed to be obvious.

Will turns around to wipe his hands. “Nurse, you are _not_ the bad boy.”

Nursey gasps. “ _How dare you,_ ” he protests. “Yes I am, dude!”

“The fact that you’re mad about this is proving otherwise,” Will explains, hoping to grab something from the fridge. When he pulls the door open he thinks, _Oh good, fresh fruit._ It seems that Bitty got someone to go shopping for him. Now he’s actually glad that he came downstairs in the hopes of baking something, even if Nursey followed him down to have this stupid conversation.

He moves around the kitchen to grab what he needs to chop up some peaches (he’s thinking about making a pie, or maybe a cobbler?) when Nurse says, “Dex, how am I _not_ _?_ I –”

“First of all,” Will cuts him off, “you are _way_ too accident-prone to be a ‘bad boy’.” He hopes the air quotes come through with his tone because, unlike Nursey, he doesn’t lose focus on a task involving knives just because he’s in the middle of a conversation.

(There’s a by-law. Waving around dangerous objects to prove a point during an argument is a surprisingly common occurrence. Fines were put in place to prevent more incidences.)

“Like,” he continues, “what kind of bad boy needs patrols specifically to look out for him? Secondly, if anyone is a bad boy on the team it’s definitely Bully. Just on appearances, he already looks rougher than you, and I swear he drives a motorcycle? Yeah, bro’s _leagues_ more of a bad boy than you are. And –”

“ _Chill,_ ” Nurse interrupts. He shrugs before Nurse says, “Jeez, Poindexter, you had way too many reasons ready. What the hell.”

He glances over his shoulder to reply, “Just saying, dude.” He finishes slicing up the last of the peaches and hunts for a sift to drain the excess juice.

“But like,” Nursey tries, “I’m totally badass though.”

“No, Nurse, you’re just bad –”

He’s not quite sure how to finish that statement. When he can’t find an adequate word to describe what Nursey fails at, he simply says, “At life.”

“ _Harsh_ , Dex,” Nursey whines, and Will rolls his eyes. “Totally killing my vibes here.”

“And there’s that,” he points out, placing the peaches into a mixing bowl once he’s done with the sift. “You're all about ‘vibes’ and being ‘chill’ and stuff.” A thought occurs to him. “You’re more like a hipster, I guess.”

“ _Bro,_ ” Nurse gripes, and Will suddenly remembers his thing with the H-word, “you know how I feel about hipsters. Besides, I’m not into labels like that.”

“And yet you wanna complain about Bully being the team bad boy,” Will grumbles. He wipes his hands again, beginning to look through the cabinets for pie crust ingredients (he can’t do the cobbler—yet. He wants to ask Bitty about his spice ratio before he tries making it on his own).

“But like, _hipster_ ,” Nursey repeats, saying the word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Will only just holds back the urge roll his eyes again.

“You listen to all these alt bands all the time -”

“Because it’s _good music_ –”

“– you’ve got this whole, like, leaf-autumn-aura-thing around you –”

“It’s called an aesthetic, bro –”

“– you carry notebooks with you everywhere –”

“That was one semester!”

“– and you’re a meme.”

“ _The fuck?_ ”

Will totally turns around when the words leave his mouth. He bursts into laughter at the hilariously incredulous look on Nursey’s face— _so_ worth it.

“What the hell does being a meme have to do with being a hipster?!” Nurse demands. “And since when was I a _meme?_ ”

Will narrows his eyes at him. “‘Back at it again at Annie’s’?” he reminds Nursey. “Dude, that went viral in, like, a day and it’s a meme _everywhere_.”

Nursey pauses.

“Okay, _true_ ,” he finally concedes, “but I still don’t get how being a meme makes me a hipster.”

Will looks off to the side. “I maybe said that just to see the look on your face,” he admits. When he turns back to face Nursey, he says, “Still doesn’t change the fact that hipster things are memes.”

“And what, it’s like some feedback loop? Because I’m a meme, I’m a hipster, and vice versa?”

“Sure.”

“Dex, that literally makes no sense.”

“Trust me, Nursey, it really does.”

“Whatever,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “I’m just _not_ a hipster.”

Will turns back to his work on the counter, measuring out the flour. “Fight it all you want, but you are. And even if you aren’t, you’re _definitely_ not the team’s bad boy.”

“So mean.”

“Fight me, Nurse.”

“I will, Poindexter.”

“Then do it.”

“After you make,” Nursey says, sounding _way_ closer than he did earlier, and when Will looks out his periphery he can see the Nursey leaning an elbow against the counter inspecting his work, “whatever you’re making.”

“Peach pie,” he answers.

“‘Swawesome.”

Nursey tries to swipe a peach slice and Will swats his hand away with a whisk. He has a feeling that Nursey’s going to argue about his role as the team hipster rather than resident bad boy long before this pie is baking in Betsy 2.0, but he figures there are worse ways to pass an afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos clear my pores and comments will be given a dessert of their choosing ♥♥♥
> 
> fic rebloggable [here](http://thereyougofifteen.tumblr.com/post/180704030796/summary-nursey-tries-to-convince-dex-that-smh) unless i changed urls. if i did, check out my ao3 [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/profile) to find my blog~!


End file.
